1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to rolling mill oil film bearings, and is concerned in particular with an improved mechanical lock for use in conjunction with the hydraulically actuated piston/cylinder assemblies employed to mount the bearings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Oil film bearings are well known and widely employed throughout the rolling mill industry. Also known is the use of hydraulic piston/cylinder assemblies that are incorporated as integral components of the bearing assemblies, and that are used to urge the bearings onto the roll necks.
The present invention is concerned with the provision of an improved mechanical locking arrangement for use in concert with such piston/cylinder assemblies to insure that the bearings are securely mounted and remain securely anchored in their seated positions on the roll necks.